


Reluctantly

by MlNMOONGlE



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlNMOONGlE/pseuds/MlNMOONGlE
Summary: Tao wasn't the type to intentionally eavesdrop but honestly, that guy had a really nice voice so he listened.++++OR -- Tao didn't want to go on a blind date but it turns out better than he expected.





	Reluctantly

Saying it was cold was an understatement.

The sky was solid black in contrast to the whitening ground as a light snow began to fall. Tao was freezing as he stood under a streetlamp with his hands tucked into his jacket pockets. His jaw hurt from quivering and his whole body began to ache from shivering uncontrollably because, well, he had been patiently standing out in the cold for about 40 minutes now. Partly because he was early and partly because his date was late. Tao had been set up on a blind date that he reluctantly agreed to go on. Not even the promise of food, drinks and a good time could make Tao want to be here because he just really wasn’t interested, but Baekhyun had insisted that he go on this date. Glancing up at the street clock across the street it read 8:35 pm and the date was scheduled for 8 pm. Tao sighed, his breath disappearing into the cold night air as he started pacing, trying to warm his cold body as he stared down at the ground contemplating how long he should wait until leaving.

Except for the faint background noises of the quieting city around him, the area was pretty peaceful, and aside from the cold, it was almost tranquil being out here. That was until a sudden close-by argument disrupted Tao’s peace of mind. Glancing towards the direction where the dispute was coming from, just on the other side of the water fountain from where Tao was standing, stood a tall, broad-shouldered guy with two-toned hair wearing a long beige coat. He held a bouquet of flowers in one gloved hand, Tao observed, while the other hand held a phone up to his ear. How long had that guy been here? Did he just now walk up? Tao didn’t recall seeing him there before, but then again, Tao wasn’t really paying attention to his surroundings in the first place.

Curiosity got the better of him and Tao listened in on the conversation. Tao wasn’t the type to intentionally eavesdrop but honestly, that guy had a really nice voice and besides, he was bored, and it was harmless, really. “What?! You’re not coming? Why?” the man on the phone exclaimed. His voice echoed throughout the quiet street and Tao guessed that the man was probably unaware of his presence or just didn’t care. the man's voice was shaky, Tao noticed, as he looked away from him. the man already had his back towards Tao, but Tao started to feel a little guilty for listening and staring at him.

“Okay but--No, would you listen? We can work this out,” the man argued, letting the hand that held the bouquet fall to his side rather uncaringly, “Well, no,” Tao heard the man sigh heavily, sounding defeated, “I haven’t told them, but--” Now affronted, the man’s laugh was distinctly humorless, “No, you’re unbelievable. You asked me out tonight so that we could talk, and you didn’t even have the courage to show up.” He accused, his voice rising into an exasperated tone.

Ouch, Tao flinched.

“Okay yeah, you’re right! It doesn’t matter. This relationship doesn’t matter and apparently, I don’t matter either.” Tao saw the man shake his head and turning slightly so Tao could see his profile. He had a smile on his face but there was nothing happy about it, “Whatever, I’ll get my stuff this weekend…” the man’s voice trailed weakly, and Tao almost missed it. the man muttered a few last choice words that Tao didn’t hear before the call ended. Then the man went quiet altogether. That’s when Tao watched the man lower the phone from his ear and drop the bouquet of flowers onto the icy ground. Tao frowned at the sight. He felt bad. Felt helpless, but really what could he do? It wasn’t any of his business, and if he went over there then the man would know he was listening in on his conversation.

Tao continued to observe, the man was now sitting on the edge of the water fountain, slouched over on his knees, head hanging low as ran his fingers through the blonde of his hair. What a pitiful sight, he thought. Tao glanced down at the bouquet on the ground. It was a beautiful arrangement of red and white carnations that was being buried under a light snow. Tao frowned again because he knew that carnations are traditionally given to a loved one to celebrate first anniversaries.

the man didn’t move for several minutes and Tao wasn’t sure if he was crying or not. Tao had all but forgotten about his own date not showing up yet, or maybe not even coming, but right now Tao didn't really care. All Tao’s attention was on this upset stranger. the man continued to sit there but now his hands were cupping his face and Tao noticed how the man’s shoulders quivered lightly.

Oh. So, he was crying. Tao wanted to go over there now, but he needed to come up with a reason.

Thinking quickly, Tao reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. The battery life on his phone was almost completely full because Tao never left home without it anything under 70%, so he turned it off, planning to feign having a dead phone. Once his phone was off, Tao shoved it in the back pocket of his pants and casually strolled over to the troubled guy.

As he got closer, Tao's stride slowed but just for a moment because the sight was almost too sad, too personal that now Tao was starting to feel bad about bothering the sorrowing guy. Before he could retreat, Tao, forced himself to continue and he found himself speaking, “Uhm, excuse me,” Tao said quietly. the man looked up quickly, clearly startled by Tao’s presence and hastily wiped his eyes of tears, sniffling, aiming for composure. Blinking the last of his tears away the man finally spoke, his voice now hoarse from his strained throat, “Uh, yeah. What? Can I help you?” the man asked curtly, his voice taut and not like the honey-sweet voice that Tao heard earlier. If meeting this guy under any other circumstance Tao would be offended by his rudeness. Though, Tao was intruding on him.

Once Tao had the other's attention he didn’t mean to gape at him, but he did because, god, his face was enticing. Tao’s eyes scanned the other's edged features from his high cheekbones framed by a strong jaw and then to his solid brows that pointed towards his wide nose right down to his small but plump, ruddy lips. And even though the man’s eyes were red and puffy from crying they were still dark and gorgeous.

“Oh,” Tao breathed, trying to remember why he came over here. Tao blinked a few times finally collecting himself, “I was wondering if you had a phone I could borrow?” the man raised a skeptical brow and didn’t respond right away. Sensing that the man was waiting for Tao to elaborate as to why in this day and age he needed to borrow a cell phone Tao continued to explain, “Ah, see my phone, -- hold up,” he held up a finger gesturing for a moment as he dug his phone out from his back pocket to hold it up in front of the man, “My phone died,” Tao clicked the home button on his phone to show his point when the screen didn’t light up, “and I need to make a call…” Tao lied.

the man blinked, “Uh, sure…” Hesitating for just a moment but he eventually grabbed his phone from his coat pocket, “You’re not going to like...run off with it or something are you?” He asked giving Tao an incredulous look. Tao giggled at this, smiling wide but the unamused look on the other's face made Tao’s smile fade quickly. Oh, he was serious. “No, really I won’t,” Tao answered honestly, "And I like my phone," Tao joked, and held out his phone, “Here, you can hold onto my phone if that’ll make you feel better,” the man looked from Tao to Tao’s phone then back up to silently stare at Tao as if he was trying to read into an ulterior motive. Slowly pulling his phone away and putting it back in his pocket, Tao changed his offer, “Or not. I’ll just sit next to you instead if you want?” Tao gave a small smile trying to look innocent enough, and the man shrugged sluggishly handing his phone over. Tao took the phone, gingerly sitting next to the other who was still slouched over but now eyeing Tao warily. Understandable, Tao thought.

Tao looked down at the other's phone and blinked at the dial pad. Shit. Tao didn’t think past this part. He assumed that they would get off topic and start talking or something, but he didn’t seem interested in talking. At all. So, who was he going to call? Whose number did he know by heart? Feeling the others stare on him Tao quickly tapped in the first number that came to mind.

Please don’t pick up. Please don’t pick up. Tao prayed silently, closing his eyes.

Unfortunately, the other line clicked, and a deep and confused voice greeted Tao’s ear.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Kris. It’s Tao.” Tao said quickly.

“Oh hey, what’s up? Is everything okay? Why aren’t you calling from your phone? Aren’t you on a date?” Kris questioned, his voice laced with concern.

“Yep! Everything is fine. My phone just died on me. No big deal.” Tao huffed a laugh, taking a glance at the other next to him and flashing him a tight smile, “So I just wanted to call to let you know that my phone was dead in case you needed to get a hold of me” Tao finished hurriedly, ignoring Kris’s other question about the date.

“Okay. Well, as long as you’re OK, I guess,” Kris rumbled, sounding confused, “Have fun and stay safe.”

“Alright, bye-bye!” Tao chimed and ended the call before Kris could respond.

Tao handed the phone back to the other who took it and wiped the screen off on his coat before putting it back in his pocket. “Thank you,” Tao said. The silence that followed was awkward and the air was tense. Tao was trying to think of a follow up of something to say but before he could think of anything the other stood up, “Whelp, I need to get going…” He stated, adjusting his coat and dusting the snow off his pants.

Oh. He was tall, Tao noted. Not as tall as himself, but close.

In a panic, selfishly not wanting him to leave just yet Tao blurted out the first thing that came to his mind, “I’m Tao!” He sounded pathetically desperate, he knew this, but he at least wanted to know the other's name. the man looked down at Tao who was still sitting on the edge of the water fountain. The other glanced around with a quirked brow as if he was looking for a reason why Tao would yell out his name like that.

“Uh. Yeah, I know,” the man replied, and Tao looked confused. the man paused with a deadpanned expression, “I heard you on the phone?” It came out more as a question than a fact. Oh right. Tao’s cheeks flushed. The silence was awkward once more and Tao was out of things to say. He looked away from the other and to the ground, absent-mindedly looking at the snow covered carnations. Tao didn't have a specific goal in mind when he came over here other than to possibly cheer the man up, or keep him company, or be a shoulder to cry on but Tao felt as if all that he had just done was for moot, and decided to give up. Then the man spoke again, “I’m Sehun.” The other-- Sehun -- introduced himself. This brought a winning smile on Tao’s face as he stood up to face Sehun. Tao was rather close, a lot more close than he meant to be but from here Tao had the best view of Sehun's eyes. They were no longer red and puffy and instead were warm and dark.

“Hi,” Tao said unnecessarily, unsure what else to say. Sehun gave Tao an amused smile as he looked Tao up and down. Because Tao was supposed to be on a date he was sharply dressed in fitting black slacks and a gray dress shirt that pulled tightly across his chest under his black pea coat, “Hey,” Sehun offered back just as unnecessarily. They subtly sized each other up silently before Sehun spoke again. Tao really liked Sehun’s voice he decided. It was nasally but dainty, very fine and precise. “Why did you come over here, Tao?” he asked, giving Tao smirk. Tao could have melted right then and there with how his name sounded coming from Sehun's mouth.

But realizing the question Tao’s smile went small and his eyes went wide, “To borrow your phone.” Tao responded quickly. Sehun gave Tao a doubtful look, “Is that all…?” Sehun asked playfully, putting his hands in his coat pockets, waiting. “Yes,” Tao confirmed, and the deflated look that fell upon Sehun’s face told him that he had given the wrong answer, “Oh. Right.” Sehun’s smile was small, “Well, it was nice meeting you, Tao.” Giving a small wave Sehun turned on his heels and started to walk off, leaving the bouquet and Tao behind.

Frowning, Tao watched for a moment as Sehun was leaving his proximity. “Well, wait. Hold up a second,” Tao stammered, taking a few strides to catch up to Sehun, “Actually,” Tao went to grab Sehun’s arms and gently stop him but Sehun had already turned around to look at Tao impassively, “My phone isn’t dead, so I didn’t really need to borrow yours,” Sehun quirked a brow and Tao hurried to explain, “I… just wanted to come and…” Tao’s voice trailed off for a moment, “And?” Sehun urged. “And I actually just wanted to come check on you…” Tao admitted looking away, feeling guilty and sheepish, “You just…You looked so sad and I don’t know…” Tao finished with a wince. He was sure that Sehun would put together that he had been eavesdropping and probably be upset with him.

“Oh,” Sehun replied, sounding more surprised than angry. The softness in Sehun’s voice made Tao wince again. Okay, he was sure that he had probably just reminded Sehun that not even 10 minutes ago that he had been dumped and crying quietly in the street.

“You seemed upset,” Tao gently added, “and I thought you could use some comfort.” Sehun nodded slowly. Biting his lip and peering over Tao's shoulder, looking to the very sad, snow-covered bouquet of carnations that he left behind. “Yeah…” Sehun said softly, still not meeting Tao’s eyes.

Tao kneaded his bottom lip between his teeth feeling the air became tense which he wanted to avoid, “Hey, listen. Would you want to grab something to eat?” Tao asked. This caught Sehun off guard, Tao noticed, as the other’s lips parted and made surprised noise, “What?” Sehun asked, brows knitted. “Do you want to get some food with me?” Tao asked again, clarifying himself this time. Tao watched Sehun’s face again, his chest tightening in anticipation.

The moment lingered and Tao thought Sehun was probably thinking of how to let him down easy so when a wide smile that sprawled on Sehun’s handsome face Tao was shocked, but Tao smiled return. “Yeah, okay. Sure,” Sehun answered, shrugging with a small smile, “That sounds nice.” Tao’s heart was pounding against his chest, “Really?” Tao asked, breathless and excited.

Sehun chuckled in amusement Tao’s astonishment. Tao noticed that Sehun’s cheeks were tinted the slightest shade of pink and he was sure it wasn't from the cold. “Yeah, really,” Sehun confirmed, “Let’s go.” He urged gently, turning to walk towards the sidewalk and expecting Tao to follow him, which Tao did. As they walked they ended up talking, laughing, joking, sharing life stories side by side as they headed to a nearby coffee shop.

Tao really didn’t want to go on a blind date, but he was really glad that he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to keep TaoHun alive in 2k17
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm available on Twitter: @MlNMOONGlE


End file.
